I'll Be Back
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Ketika kau telah mengikrarkan janji maka berusahalah untuk kau tepati. Aku mencintaimu,Hime/ Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun/ Oneshoot spesial ultah Sasuke. RnR :)


I'll Be Back

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Drama, Romance.

Rate : T

Sasuke POV

Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, aku adalah anak ke 2 dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dan ini lah ceritaku yang lain. Aku juga mempunyai seorang sahabat perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Kami pertama kali bertemu adalah saat pesta keluarga antar pengusaha. Dia anak perempuan yang berbeda, ia begitu pemalu dan pendiam. Entah dimulai dari mana kita menjadi sahabat hingga sekarang. Dan juga entah dimulai dari kapan aku merasakan perasaan lebih dari sahabat terhadapnya, aku berharap dia merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku.

END Sasuke POV

"Sa-sa-sasuke." Sebuah suara lirih terdengar dari belakang, remaja berusia 14 tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat asal suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut indigo yang tingginya tak lebih dari pundak Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sasuke merangkul tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu, atau bisa dikatakan seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Hn, ada apa?" Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Pu-pulang nanti kita ma-mampir ke Cafe 'Nice' se-seperti biasanya y-yah." Hinata mulai memainkan jemarinya menunggu jawaban Sasuke atas ajakannya.

"Baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum merona mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia pun segera pamit pada Sasuke untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

xxxxxx

Bel sekolah pun telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, kini Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, Sasuke menaiki sepedanya," Ayo naik." Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk segera naik ke sepedanya. Selama perjalanan ke Cafe hanyalah terisi dengan kesunyian diantara mereka, ditemani dengan hembusan angin semilir lembut.

Beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke Cafe tempat mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu siang sebelum pulang ke rumah. Cafe itu memang di desain untuk kantong anak sekolah. Tempat yang nyaman serta makanan yang enak dan murah, suasananya pun begitu nyaman.

Mereka mulai memasuki Cafe yang rupanya masih sepi, pengunjungnya hanyalah mereka dan sepasang kekasih yang masih berbalut seragam SMA. Mereka duduk di meja dekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman, dan mereka mulai memesan minuman tanpa memesan makanan karena yang mereka inginkan adalah kenyamanan di Cafe untuk menghabiskan waktu seperti biasanya hingga menjelang sore hari, " Sa-sa-sasuke..."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari minuman yang sedang diaduknya menatap langsung ke mata lavender milik Hinata. Namun, matanya langsung membulat seketika saat melihat Hinata yang sekarang tengah menangis.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata a-a-ada apa?"

Sasuke panik bukan main, ia ingin marah. Siapa yang telah membuat Hinata menangis seperti ini? Apakah ada yang mengganggu gadis yang berada di depannya ini? Kalau ada, pasti seseorang itu tak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke, meskipun usianya masihlah 14 tahun tapi jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang hanya karena usianya yang masih belia. Dulu, sewaktu masih umur 12 tahun ia pernah berkelahi dengan anak SMP yang berusia lebih tua darinya gara-gara anak SMP itu tengah memalak Hinata.

"Jangan Menangis," Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, ia berharap dengan menggenggam dan menenangkan gadis mungil di hadapannya itu akan membuatnya tenang dan tak menangis lagi. Namun, bukannya tenang Hinata justru semakin menangis dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Hiks..Hiks...Sa-sasuke.. Te-terima Kasih..Hiks...Hiks... Karena su-sudah menjadi sahabat ba-baikku...Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..." Sasuke membelai lembut punggung tangan Hinata.

"Hime, ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam disela-sela menangisnya, demi mengurangi tangisannya.

"Sa-sasuke... Ka-kalau nanti aku ta-tak ada disampingmu, ka-kamu harus janji untuk me-menjadi Sa-sasuke yang seperti i-ini. Maaf kalau a-aku punya sa-salah sama Sasuke. Ki-kita pernah ber-berjanji untuk selalu be-bersama."

"Sssttt... Hime... aku janji tak akan pernah berubah. Selamanya aku akan menjadi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Jika kau meninggalkanku, maka aku terus mencarimu hingga kita bertemu kembali dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali padaku. Entah berapa lama aku menunggumu Hime."

"Humm... Ja-janji untuk se-selalu bersama."

"Hm. Janji untuk selalu bersama."

Hari pun kini menjelang sore, meninggalkan sebuah kisah yang terjadi. Cafe tempat yang biasanya mereka singgahi menjadi sebuah tempat pengikraran sebuah ikatan janji diantara mereka.

xxxxx

Keesokan harinya, didalam kelas Pukul 07.30 pagi.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya sambil bertopang dagu menatap awan dari jendela kelas, sesekali ia melirik ke arah bangku sampingnya. Tempat Hinata biasanya duduk dikelas adalah sampingnya. 'Kenapa Hinata belum datang yah? Apa dia terlambat?' Batin Sasuke, entah kenapa perasaannya hari ini terasa tak enak. Hingga hp yang berada di saku celananya bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan hp nya,"Dari Hinata?" ujar Sasuke pelan, tanpa membuang waktu ia membuka pesan.

**From** : Hinata Hime

**To** : Uchiha Sasuke

"**Sasuke,mungkin jika kamu sudah membaca pesan ini maka aku sudah pergi dari Jepang. Sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan pindah ke Belanda karena ayahku memutuskan pindah ke sana untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan kami yang mengalami masalah. Tapi, jangan bersedih. Karena kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama. Tetaplah menjadi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Aku pasti kembali."**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Hinata, Sasuke segera berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas. Hingga dia bertemu dengan Asuma Sensei yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas Sasuke hari ini," Hei Sasuke kau mau kemana?! Kelas akan segera dimulai!" Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Asuma, Sasuke terus berlari menuju tempat parkir sepeda dan mengambil sepedanya keluar Sekolah.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia mengayuh sepedanya tanpa lelah, tujuannya saat ini adalah bandara Internasional Jepang. Ia sudah tak memikirkan bagaimana sekolahnya hari ini, karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Hinata. Sasuke pun telah sampai di Bandara, dia menaruh sepedanya sembarangan dan segera berlari ke dalam Bandara mengacuhkan teriakan satpam yang menegurnya agar tak meletakkan sepedanya sembarangan.

Sasuke berlari ke bagian informasi," Maaf, pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Belanda apakah sudah berangkat?"

Petugas bagian informasi tersebut memandang Sasuke heran, tapi kemudian ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke," Pesawat dengan tujuan ke Belanda sudah lepas landas 30 menit yang lalu."

Sasuke hanya diam membisu dan dunianya serasa runtuh saat itu juga ia merasa kesal, marah, kecewa semuanya menjadi satu. Belum sempat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kini Hinata telah jauh berada di bagian bumi lainnya. Meninggalkan dirinya serta sebuah perasaan yang belum sempat terungkapkan.

Kau telah pergi bahkan sebelum kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

xxxxx

3 Tahun tak terasa telah berlalu, Sasuke masih tetap menunggu Hinata kembali. Setiap hari sejak Hinata pergi ke Belanda, selepas pulang sekolah Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya berada di Cafe 'Nice'. Sebuah Cafe yang menjadi kenangan baginya dan Hinata. Kini ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA, banyak gadis yang mengatakan suka padanya tapi ia menolaknya. Ia masih menunggu Hinatanya. Bolehkah dia mengatakan kalau Hinata adalah miliknya?

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 17, sampai detik ini tak ada sekalipun kabar dari Hinata. Sasuke hanya menginginkan sapaan dan kabar dari gadis itu. Sasuke juga menolak keinginan Kaasannya yang ingin sekali mengadakan pesta untuk hari ulang tahunnya, bagi Sasuke untuk apa berpesta kalau sumber kebahagiannya tak berada disampingnya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya ke Cafe 'Nice', dia dalam Cafe sedang sepi... Hanya dia pengunjung untuk malam ini. Ia berjalan ke tempat favoritnya, dan memesan kopi tanpa gula. Sasuke menatap taman dari jendela Cafe dan menopang dagu menggunakan tangan. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dalam hati ia berdoa,'Semoga kau ada didepanku hari ini, Hime.'

Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut, saat ini ia melihat Hinata telah duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum manis padanya. 'Apa semua ini hanya ilusi?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-Kun." Suara itu... suara lembut itu... itu adalah suara Hinata, jadi ia tidak berhalusinasi? Ini nyata, Hinata benar-benar berada di depannya saat ini!

"Hime?" Tanya Sasuke yang mungkin masih tak mempercayai semuanya.

"Yah, Sasuke-Kun. Aku kembali."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, ia memeluk Hinata erat. Seakan Hinata akan kembali meninggalkannya kalau ia melongkarkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hime..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-Kun." Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya yang merona merah ke dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi Sasuke, ia mendapatkan kado terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya, Hinata telah kembali padanya dan juga kini Hinata telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

**OWARI**

A/N : Hola... apa kabar Minna... #teriak_pakek_toa. Hohoho, ini adalah fanfic yang aku janjiin untuk ultah Sasuke... Otanjoubi Omedetou pantat ayam #diamaterasu_sasuke. Sebenarnya aku gak pede buat publish fic ini, menurutku fic ni lebay yah? Soalnya aku buatnya ngebut Cuma dalam waktu dua jam. Tapi, berhubung aku dah janji mau publish fic di ultahnya Sasuke jadi ini lah yang aku publish. Maaf kalau fic nya jelek, soalnya aku dah lama gak ngetik fic mungkin gaya penulisanku kaku dan kembali jelek. But, semoga para readers puas dengan fic ini. Sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lainnya. Pay...Pay...


End file.
